Oblivio Stone
by Aoka-Chan
Summary: All Lloyd wanted to do was go to the circus for the first time. That is-until he sees a beautiful stone that catches his eye. Poor Lloyd. Can he make it through Cruxis alive? -CruLloyd
1. Circus

**A/N: Woooo! This is gonna be my first multi-chapter stories! I'm not gonna be one of those writers that say stuff like, "Oh, I'm new hear so no mean reviews!" Now, if it's a flame, I shall beat you with it. But if it's actual criticism then I'm gonna use it to my advantage, no?**

**Anywho, this is just the prologue and I really hope you enjoy this!**

**Zelos: I-I'm not in this! **

**Me: Eh…you're kinda in this!**

**Zelos: I'm not gonna be your muse anymore, Aoka!**

**Me: NO! Just…disclaimer! Now!**

**Zelos: Back off, lawyers. She owns nothing. TRUST me.**

* * *

~Chapter 1~

* * *

"Circus, circus, circus!" Lloyd, Genis, and Colette sang as they skipped down the dirt path.

The red haired chosen laughed lightly to himself. "Geez, Bud, what'd you guys _do _in Sylverant?" He asked, getting his friends attention.

"um…well, we climbed trees a lot!" Lloyd answered happily, a bright smile on his face.

"You give 'country bumpkin' a new name, Lloyd," Zelos smirked in amusement, stepping over a fallen tree root-which Colette missed and tripped over.

"Shut up, Zelos," Lloyd glared half heartedly before turning to Regal. "Hey, Regal…what's a circus?" Zelos broke out into a fit of laughter, successfully breaking the momentarily stunned silence.

"A circus, Lloyd, is a large event with miniscule events on the side which is typically held in very big tent. It features many exhibits."

Noticing the red clad boys vacant expression, Sheena decided to help out. "A bunch of people do cool stunts and stuff! It's really neat," She exclaimed, smiling.

"There's also a lot of food like popcorn, cotton candy, candy apples and more! My book back home is-er _was _filled with so much information!" Genis stated proudly, glancing at Presea to see if he impressed her.

"Indeed. My daddy used to take Alicia and I there," The pinkette said, a far away look in her eyes.

"Oh, oh, Lloyd! There's also animals! I bet they're gonna be sooo cute!" Colette chirped, clapping her hands together.

"Animals?! Cool, I can't wait!" Lloyd grinned, happiness shining in his eyes. "Come on, guys!" He yelled, successfully getting most of the group to chase after his fleeting form.

Two figures watched the children go.

"You've been unusually quiet, Miss Sage." Regal commented with a sideways glance to the half elf.

"Hmm…is this really a good idea?" Raine asked, warily, looking ahead.

"It is what the Chosen-"

"That is _not _what I mean." She snapped at the ex convict, finally looking at him. "I feel as though something bad is going to transpire."

"I see…let us hope for the best, then." He responded quietly as the red and white tent appeared in the clearing.

* * *

"Come _on_, Professor! Hurry up!" Lloyd begged, trying to pull her closer to the big adventurous tent looming over them. The desperate, pleading look in her students big eyes made Raine smile gently as she was let to the groups destination.

"Alright, Lloyd, go on ahead. I'll catch up."

"Letting go of her wrist in an instant, Lloyd caught up with Genis as he neared the entrance.

"I call going in first!" He declared loudly, pushing Genis behind him.

"No way! I'm going in first, Lloyd!" His best friend shouted, launching himself at the brunette, ending with them knocking each other through the circus flap and onto the floor.

"Oof! Lloyd, get offa me!" Genis cried.

"Wha? -Oh! Sorry, Genis!" He apologized, quickly getting up and looking around in amazement.

"Well, hello, kiddies!" An evil laugh interrupted the duo. Lloyd turned around and got a face full of water.

"Hey, what's the big idea-AHHH! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" The boy screamed before punching the creepy thing right in the rubber ball.

"God DAMMIT! I am _done _with kids," the creepy rainbow haired, big shoed monster said. Shrugging the weird figure off, Lloyd quickly smiled.

"Wow! Genis, look!" He laughed, excitement written on his face. "Hey, what's that lady doing on that rope?! She's gonna fall!"

"She's an acrobat, Lloyd. She's trained to do that sort of stuff." Sheena stated as the rest of the group filed in.

"So cool!" The twin swordsman cried, running towards the attraction, knocking several people over before being dragged back by Raine.

"Wha- Professor! That's my _ear_!" Lloyd cried as he was pushed to the ground.

"Lloyd, don't just run off! You could get lost!" His teacher scolded, trying to hide the worry in her voice.

"S-sorry, Professor," He mumbled as he got up, face red.

"Anyways," Raine sighed, "You need money."

"Ah, thanks professor." The brown eyed boy blinked as gald was placed in his gloved hand.

"Wait, my cool beauty, is it really wise to give _Bud_ the money?" Zelos asked.

"Yes, there is a sixty-three percent chance that Lloyd will lose it," Presea calculated, watching Lloyd huff in annoyance as the money was taken from him.

"True, if you need any money, Lloyd, come and ask me."

"U-um, Presea? Wanna go get a caramel apple with me?" Genis asked, wringing his hands together. The ax wielding girl blinked owlishly at the nervous boy.

"U-unless you don't w-want-"

"I'd…like that." She said, slipping her small hand into his and guided him to a vendor.

"Wow! The brat actually grew a pair!" Zelos laughed, looking at the retreating small backs of his friends.

"A pair of what?" The younger male questioned, confusion all over the boys face.

"You damn Chosen! Don't ruin Lloyds innocence!" Sheena screamed, slapping him.

"Wahh! The Wild Banshee strikes again! Run or she'll smother all of us with her large bosom!" He cried, maneuvering around the people.

"Get back here, Zelos!" The Kunoichi shouted, chasing after him. "I'm going to castrate you!"

"A-anyway…L-let's go see the acrobat!" Colette chirped leading him to the big event, the two adults in tow.

"I've never seen so many people before!" Lloyd said in wonder. "And look! She just jumped from that hanging bar!" The two friends 'ooh'd and 'awe'd as the show ended.

Lloyd glanced around the area, looking to see if anything caught his eye until he found something that did.

A little table was set up with many different trinkets scattered on top of it. But that wasn't what caught his attention.

No-what caught his attention was a small pebble. It's color was a beautiful ruby. The stone looked as though it was just polished . The boys brown eyes widened as he saw it. Lloyd didn't even know he moved until it was there in his hands.

"Lloyd! What did I just say about wandering off?!" Raine snapped , smacking the back of his head.

"Ow! Hey, professor? What's this?" The boy asked, handing her the item.

"Hm…marvelous! The color and shape is indeed rare! But…I'm afraid I don't know what this is." She admitted, giving it back.

"C-can I get it? Please?" Raine looked at Regal who nodded his head slowly.

"I…suppose, Lloyd." The teen threw many 'thank yous' to the adults.

"Um, sir? How much for this stone?" The old man looked over and paled.

"N-no, no! You don't want-for…for you? Free! Now, _leave_!" He snapped. Shrugging off the rudeness, Lloyd quickly walked off to show Colette the pretty pebble he just got. Meanwhile Regal looked at the man suspiciously before following his friends.

"Look, Lloyd! A lion!" Colette cried, watching the large cat in fascination.

"Oh, wow! It's so big! Even bigger than Noishe! Look, Kra-…tos…" The boy slowly brought his eyes to his three friends, pain etched into his features.

"Oh, Lloyd…" The blonde started off sadly, happiness forgotten. Raine felt anger course through her as she watched the strongest boy she knew blink back the tears threatening to spill.

"I-I'm just gonna go get some fresh air outside," Lloyd replied, a fake smile perched on his face. "You now, I-it's too stuffy in here and…stuff." He finished lamely as he began to exit the tent.

* * *

Kratos Aurion sighed to himself as someone bumped into him. Instead of killing the rude man, he opted for glaring intently-successfully scaring the man off.

_I just have to get the gem and leave_, he repeated to himself as he searched the circus for the old man that had the object.

The auburn haired man knew this was part of his punishment for not killing Lloyd at the tower. Being around this many people was destroying him.

The traitor was just about to continue when he heard a voice that made his heart lurch.

"-so cool!," Turning around, he confirmed his worst fears. What was Lloyd _doing _here? He watched his boy get dragged rather painfully back to his group and scolded by Raine.

"S-sorry, Professor…" Kratos wanted nothing more than to go up to Lloyd and hug him until he understood.

He didn't know how much time passed by as he followed Lloyd around. _I feel so creepy_. He thought with a grimace. It wasn't until the boy picked up the gem that he was supposed to find, did the mercenary's gut twist painfully.

_Put it down. Put it down. Put it down._ His mantra dissolved as Lloyd gasped in delight and ran to show it to Sylverant's chosen.

Everything went downhill. Kratos went through all the possible choices and all ended badly. His thoughts were interrupted by the transmitter in his ear.

_Have you found the gem, Kratos?_

"Yes, Lord Yggdrasill." He replied calmly, eyes never leaving Lloyds happy face.

_Well? What's the problem? _The voice demanded, annoyance obvious.

"There is no problem, my Lord. I just ran into a…little problem. I'll have it-"

_I'm on my way. _Kratos' blood ran cold.

"There's no need-" _Click_.

"-Lloyd, a lion!" He began to listen in on the conversation warily.

"Oh, wow! It's so big! Even bigger than Noishe! Look, Kra-tos…" The pain Lloyds face was like a painful slap to the Seraph. He saw the boy jog to the exit and decided that he needed to get that gem before Mithos showed up.

He quickly followed in pursuit, breaking out into a run until he reached the flap.

As the sunlight hit his face he noticed Lloyd splashing water on his face and waited a few painful moments.

"Lloyd."

* * *

Lloyd just got done drying his face when he heard his ex mentors voice. He tensed up and slowly turned around, eyes wide.

"W-what the hell are you doing here?!" He shouted, backing away. "I won't let you hurt Colette if-"

"That's not why I'm here," The angel snapped. "Give me that gem."

Lloyd unconsciously grabbed his pocket, making sure it was still in his pocket and scowled up at the man.

"H-how do you know- Urhg! No way, B-buy your own, cheapskate!" Lloyd knew he couldn't defeat Kratos-but he didn't want to run into a tent filled with innocent people! He noted the woods at the back of the circus and decided to make a break for it. Not waiting for a response, the brown eyed boy broke out into a dead sprint.

"Damn it," The mercenary whispered as he one again chased after his son.

"Come on, Lloyd, run faster!" He thought desperately as he entered the woods with Kratos hot on his trail.

"Oof!" A painful kick to his back made him lose balance and crash to the ground. Lloyd went to grab his swords before a rough hand none too gently crushed his together, the other one successfully throwing his weapons somewhere. Lloyd kicked and twisted, trying to escape.

He'd never admit it aloud, but he was scared-and that thought filled him with shame.

"Where is the gem, Lloyden?" Kratos hissed, gripping his sore wrists even tighter until he heard a horrified crack and Lloyds muffled scream.

"Leggo of me, dammit! T-that hurts!" Getting a hand finally free, he quickly punched the man square in the jaw, making him stagger back and let go.

"The red clad boy jumped to his feet and began running, swords forgotten on the dirty ground somewhere. He looked over his shoulder and skidded to a halt when he so Kratos pale drastically.

Fear took over as he saw who was know standing next to the Seraph; Mithos Yggdrasill. And he looked pissed.

Scared? Not anymore. Nope, now he was downright _terrified_. The boy surprised himself by throwing a weak glare at the blonde.

"So _this_ is why you weren't getting my gem, eh, Kratos? Tch, you're too soft. Now, hurry up and get it."

Lloyd was running before the crazy he/she was done talking. He could hear how close Kratos was. He took one step and it seemed like the mercenary took three.

All of a sudden Lloyd ran into what he assumed was a wall-that is, until the object lifted him by his throat and off the ground.

"Ughh…l-let _go_ of me! Ahk!" He opened his eyes to see hateful green ones glaring back.

"Where is the gem, you pest? Give it to me! Now!" He screamed, spittle flying everywhere. All he got was a choked gasp from the brunette.

"Ah!" The boy cried as he made a painful impact in a nearby tree.

"Where?! Why do you always get in my way, you damn brat? Cough. It. Up!" Lloyd felt his chin being yanked up and he held back a whimper. He made a pitiful show of spitting into the so called hero's face before being backhanded.

'Kratos, tell your son to be a good little boy and hand over what so rightfully belongs to me."

"S-what? Son? Wh-what does he mean?" Lloyd looked up, confused before he felt a hand in his pocket. "Hey! What the _hell_-?!"

"Here, Lord Yggdrasill." The father snapped, anger dancing in his eyes as he handed his leader the object.

"Wha-wait! That's mine!"

"Lloyd, do you want to know what this is?"

"…wha?"

"This is called the Oblivio Stone. Now do you really want this?" The half elf asked sweetly.

"…"

"Lord Yggdrasill-"

"Quiet! You know, I'll give this to you. I think I have a new plan." He said thoughtfully. Grabbing the seventeen year olds right hand and ripping off the glove.

"Stop! Wh-what are you? Let go!" Lloyd shrieked, trying to pull away.

"This stone will make you forget everything, Little Lloydie-and now you shall serve your _new _master!" The hate filled man laughed cruelly, attaching it to the boys hand.

"No! Nonononono! K-Kratos, help me-" Lloyds eyes widened in horror, going out of focus before an inhuman scream ripped out of his throat. He slumped over, unconscious.

"Kratos, be a dear and pick him up," Mithos commanded, giving a disgusted look at the boy before him, laying in a heap. The auburn haired man picked up his son and turned to his sick tyrant.

"Where are we going?" He asked. Fearing the answer.

"Why, to Welgaia, of course!" Mithos giggled, before teleporting away. Kratos sighed, holding his child closer to him as he followed suit.

"I'm so sorry, Lloyd."

* * *

"I am _not_ telling him that!" Kratos snarled, despising the blonde in front of him more than ever.

"You will or I shall kill him."

"No. I-I cannot put him through this," _Please don't make me_.

Go!" The half elf barked, "I will not speak of this anymore!"

Kratos passed the myriad amount of lifeless drones to his house where his son was-hopefully- still unconscious. He quickly walked into his house, -taking his shoes of in the process- and into the guest room.

"Lloyd, you're up." He stated, looking into the wide, fearfully confused brown orbs.

"Lloyd? Wh-who are you? And where am I?!" He squeaked out, knees drawn up to his chest.

Kratos gulped. He could feel his hands shaking as he said, "That must have been one nasty fall, Lloyd. It's me…your father . And we're in your room!"

_I'm so sorry_.

* * *

**A/N: Woooo! First chapter! Can I get a what what? :D**

**Zelos: …What?**

**Me: Ha! You fell for it! And I'm sorry if there's spelling errors. I'm just really sick! n.n**

**Zelos: I shall hand feed you soup, my hunny!**

**Me: Er…no -pushes Zelos' face away- Anyway, review! It would mean a lot! **


	2. Deceiving

**A/N: Hey ****:)! Sorry it took so long for me to update for those of you who like this story! **

**It's just…being a freshman is hard work! I know; excuses, excuses! Heads up for this chapter: OOC. At least, I'm pretty sure. So, prepare yourselves!**

**And one more note: Thank you for the reviews! They make me feel all warm and fuzzy! Same goes for the ones who read this story and didn't review but faved/alerted. Means a lot! And I shall never abandon this fic! no mater how bad things get, I'll always try to update. It's just that in the upcoming events of my life, some things are going to be really rough on me...but it's not like I can help it. Anyway,enough with my sob story.**

**Zelos: And about the measly four reviews...Yeah, trust me. She was bouncing off the walls!**

**Me: You can totally blame that on my ADHD…**

**Zelos: Ha! You guys shoulda' seen her in detention! Best day of my life.**

**Me: *shudders* Um, yeah. Onwards with the story :)!**

**Zelos: Aoka doesn't even own the clothes on her back!**

**Me: …Thanks mom! ^^**

* * *

~Chapter 2~

* * *

"Y-you're my father?" Lloyd asked, his fear diminishing a little. "And what-what do you mean fall? Why can't I remember anything?"

Kratos could feel bile rise in his throat when he saw complete trust in his son's cherrywood eyes. He couldn't tell this boy the lies Yggdrasill wanted. But the blonde man would kill Lloyd…_maybe I could contact Yuan and_-

"D-dad? Are you okay? You look kinda pale…"

"I am…alright, Lloyd. I appreciate your concern." Kratos felt his heart lurch. And it made the seraph feel absolutely horrible when he tried to hold down the small smile creeping onto his lips at the name dad.

_I do not deserve that title. I have committed far too many sins to be called that_.

"Lloyden, I have told you repeatedly to not play on the Rheairds, have I not? And because you failed to listen to me, you obtained a serious injury." He heard his voice grow sterner. "You have disappointed me greatly. It will take some time to gain my trust back."

As the auburn haired man saw the boys crestfallen face and heard the pathetic, small whimper, he sighed and sat down beside the smaller boy.

"Lloyd, I am not angry. Not anymore, that is. You made me worried sick when you…crashed into the ground. I-I thought I had lost you too. Now, what do you remember?" Kratos' eyes narrowed. "And do not leave anything out." If he still has memories then…no. He wouldn't think like that.

"Uh…I remember…red…and white? I-I don't know!" The teen cried in frustration, hitting the bed with his fists.

"Calm down. You'll get nowhere like this." Kratos replied coolly, face calm.

"Dammit, Kratos, I know!" He growled. "Why do you always-!" All at once the anger was gone and replaced with terror.

"I-I'm sorry! D-is that your name? Kratos? I-I don't know why I said that-."

The seraph, letting out a soft sigh, held his hand up.

"…I…forgive me. We had a rather vicious spat before you stormed out." Lloyd quickly looked down, shame glowing in his bright brown eyes, face red.

"O-oh. Um, my bad, probably."Kratos smiled gently, ruffling his boy's hair before getting up. _Why are these lies so easy to say? Don't believe them, son. Don't. _He let out another inaudible sigh.

"Now, you are hungry, I presume?"

"Yeah-." Lloyd was cut off as the door burst open, a small figure dashing across the room and painfully crashing into him.

"Wha-?!" Lloyd squealed, feeling the air get squeezed out of him.

"Dad! Who the heck-?!"

Kratos felt his stomach drop to the ground like lead as he saw his leader mercilessly steal the boys oxygen away, breath by breath until he was blue in the face.

"Lloydie~! I was soooo scared! I-I thought you were gonna d-die!" The supposed fourteen year old wailed into Lloyds red shirt.

"Um, do I know you?" The brown haired boy questioned, voice cracking.

"L-Lloydie? That's not very funny! It's me, Mithos! Your best friend! Right, Mister Kratos?" He turned his kicked puppy look to his subordinate, realistic tears covering his face.

"…" _No_.

"Oh, really? Wow…I'm sorry. I kinda got hit in the head and have am…ambrosia. Right, dad?" Kratos released a sigh he didn't even know he was holding.

"Amnesia, Lloyd."

"Heh, what an idiot." The ex mercenary heard Yggdrasill whisper, the boyish face twisted into a mocking sneer. And, judging from the hurt look on his sons face, Lloyd had heard it too. Anger seized through his body as the brunette glanced away, crestfallen. _No_.

"You're so ignorant, Lloydie!" The half elf giggled maliciously, a sickly sweet smile plastered on his smug little face.

"Do you even know what that means? Haha, too bad you didn't get you intelligence from your daddy!"

"No!"

"Lloyd and Mithos snapped their attention to the four thousand year old angel.

"Dad?" He asked uncertainly.

Realizing he had spoken aloud, Kratos calmly got up and grabbed the blonde boys arm none to gently. "Forgive me, Mithos, but my son is in need of some rest. I'm drawing this visit short. It is time for you to take your leave," He hauled the almost weightless boy up and to the door.

"Son? He…ha…Hahahaha!" Lloyd couldn't help but cringe as he heard the terrifying laugh echoing off of the walls as his 'best friend' was led to the front door.

* * *

"Hey, dad?" Lloyd asked, shyly moving his mashed potatoes around his plate.

Kratos looked up from the papers he was studying to respond to his son. "Stop playing with your food, Lloyden. Eat."

The fork slowly came to a halt. "Dad, is-is Mithos really my friend?" The boys eyes shown with suspicion.

"…Why do you ask?" He replied slowly, slowly taking off his reading glasses.

"He seemed so...implacable. N-not that I'm complaining! He-it's just-ugh, never mind!" The teen sighed exasperatedly, dropping his fork with a _clank_.

"Lloyd." When Kratos didn't get the attention of the angry boy, he grabbed his wrist.

"Ahg!" Lloyd cried out, pulling his wrist back towards hi chest and cradling it, pain clearly etched onto his features.

Are you alright? Let me see your wound." He demanded, grabbing the boys wrist again gently.

"O-ouch…when did I hurt it?" He yelped as Kratos turned it over, inspecting the appendage on the skinny boy.

"Judging by the fresh discoloration, the contusion took place after your nose dive."

Looking at Lloyds confused state, he sighed once again, lightly laying the spiky haired boys arm on the table and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"When you crashed the Rheaird, son."

"O-oh, sorry," Lloyd apologized, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "I'm not very smart, I guess. But you probably know that-being my dad and all."

"Kratos' stare softened considerably. "You are anything buy doltish. You just used a considering big word not even three minutes ago," He praised slightly.

"R-really? I feel like no ones ever called me smart before! That…if my dad says that then it has to be true! I am smart!" Lloyd smiled brightly.

The family moment was shattered my a series of harsh pounding on the door. The smile Kratos wore was off his face in a matter of milliseconds and his stoic mask back in place completely as he answered it.

A blue haired man, to what Lloyd could see, pushed past his shocked father.

"You didn't. For Martel's sake, tell me you didn't. Kratos where's Lloyd-" Emerald eyes found wide and curious amber orbs, cutting off his monologue. He rushed forward and knelt in front of his so called god child. He internally cursed himself as he watched the boy shrink back in fear.

"Hey, kiddo…do you know who I am?" Yuan asked, uncharacteristically nice. In return, he got a shake of the head.

"Yuan-!"

"Do you know who this man is?" His voice grew angry.

"M-my dad?" Lloyd squeaked out, looking at Kratos for help.

"Leave him be, Yuan!" The half elf rounded on his best friend in the blink of an eye. He jabbed his finger into Kratos' chest.

"You are _sick_, Kratos Aurion. How could you-you brought your only child here against his will and you're sitting here like everything's fucking _normal_, you prick!"

Yuan knew, however unsettling he found it, he was being hypocritical…he was planning to use Lloyd to get what he wanted too. _But now that stupid seraph ruined my plans yet again_!

"Come, Lloyd. I'm taking you to see your friends." He calmly stated, reaching for the confused teens injured wrist and pulling it toward him with a sickening crack.

"Ah!" Lloyd cried, eyes wide. "Let go! That r-really hurts! LET GO!" With one final scream, the boy fell to the ground panting.

Yuan abruptly let him go as pain blossomed in the back of his head.

"What the hell?!" He demanded, grabbing his scalp as blood began to pour out. "Shit, Kratos!"

"You will not take him anywhere, Yuan. You're terrifying him." The auburn haired man glared, helping Lloyd to his feet.

"You asshole! Just who do you think you are?!" He started to raise his fist in an attempt to punch the living daylights out of the blue haired man before something caught him.

"Please, remember, Lloyd, everything as of now…you're living a lie." Lloyd blinked, taken aback. With a swish of his cape, Yuan was gone.

"…What-what a weird guy. I wonder what he was talking about. You'd tell me if I was living a lie, right?"

Kratos felt his heart freeze.

"Of course."

* * *

Lloyd Irving spent half the night-from what he could tell- pondering over what Yuan had told him.

_What did he mean? Dad told me not to worry, so why do I feel like I'm missing the bigger picture? _"Ugh!" He cried out, shoving his face in the musky scented pillow. "Remember, Lloyd! Dammit, at least try!" Came the muffled reply.

"I was…I-I don't-" He sat up quickly. "Tent." Lloyd felt as though he were in a trance. "I was in a tent when-"

A powerful shock spread through his body, making him scream. The agonizing torrent began at his hand, pulsating to his head with jolting bolts of agony.

"Ah…Agh!" He gripped his head in pain, accidentally falling off the bed with a sickening thud. Sheets were twisted around his legs as he writhed in pain.

"D-dad! M-make it s-stop!" He cried, tears leaking out of his eyes. Lloyd gave them no heed as his entire being convulsed on the hardwood floor. He vaguely heard thunderous footsteps over his inhuman screams. Barely noticed his concerned father barge into his room.

"Lloyd?! Dear Martel-Lloyd, can you hear me? Hush, you're alright, tell me what's wrong." Kratos said quietly, soothingly, Lloyd would think later on.

"N-no…ah! Make it stop! It-hurts!" More tears poured down his face as the pain increased, along with his terror.

"First aide." He heard someone whisper urgently. His wide, unfocussed eyes saw a white light engulf him before succumbing to sweet, sweet darkness. All the while, a beautiful stone glowing an angry and fierce red atop of his hand.

"Lloyden!"

* * *

**A/N: Whew! I know it's not a lot but man was that hard to write. Now do you see why I thought it was a little OOC? 'Cause o' Lil Yuan over here bein' all nice! :D **

**Anyway, I hoped you liked it!**

**Zelos: Review, my sweet hunnies. And boys if there are any reading this.**

**Me: ACE NOOOO! -throws manga across the room- ;-;**

**Zelos:…-accidentally hits Zelos' face- MY BEAUTIFUL FACE IS RUINED!**


	3. Training

**A/N: -sneaks in- It totally hasn't been two months or anything ^^' So, um…yeah! Thanks for the reviews! I love how you guys all like this story! It makes me very happy! :)**

**Zelos: It's not very long, my hunny…**

**Me: W-well, too bad! This was really hard to write! I really am sorry…I would have had this up awhile ago but I had like, three detentions back to back.**

**Zelos: Haha! Best food fight ever!**

**Me: Okay, who the heck knew you'd get in trouble for that?! I mean…all I did was start it so you'd think they wouldn't find out it was me but whatever…**

**Zelos: Anyway, my hunny doesn't own anything but…shit, do you even _own _anything?**

**Me: My freedom. Lol just kidding. Anyways, here's the next chapter for Oblivio Stone! I hope you like it!**

* * *

~Chapter 3~

* * *

The first thing Lloyd Aurion detected when he came to was the horrible headache. His head felt like it would burst open with any giving moment from the vicious pounding.

The second thing he noticed was the too loud of voices right beside him, piercing his eardrums.

"D-ah…sh-shut up…" He groaned, gripping his skull in frustration. And slamming it into the pillow rather forcefully. All at once there was a commotion.

"Lloyden, are you alright?"

"Shut up, Kratos! Lloyd, get up, we need to-ack! Don't push me, carrot top!"

"Carrot top?! I'll have you know, Yuan, that this is auburn!"

"Whatever you say, ginger!"

"At least _I _don't have toothpaste covered hair."

"Oh, fu-"

"Not in front of my son, you disgrace!"

Lloyd groaned again, peeking out a hate filled eye. "Go away. _Now_." Kratos sent a glare to his friend before crouching next to his sons head, softly asking,

"Are you feeling well?"

The boys face scrunched up in confusion. "Yeah, I just have a headache, why?" Lloyd waited for a response as silence filled his room. "Um…"

"I thought you said-"

"I did. _He _did. I just don't-"

"Maybe the stone-"

"The stone? You think the stone-"

"Just check." The brown eyed teen followed the discussion as best he could, clearly confused at the broken conversation.

"Guys, am I in trouble or something?" He asked, worry in his voice.

"Lloyd, let me see your hand." The auburn haired seraph demanded, eyes narrowed.

"W-wait, I didn't do anything bad! You gotta believe me, dad!" He cried, cradling his right hand to his chest in panic.

"Lloyd…" Kratos warned.

"Fine," the boy snapped, "here." He thrust out his hand. His father grabbed it with Yuan peering over his shoulder.

"Oh, dear. This can't be good…" The blue haired seraph sighed. "Why must you always bring trouble to yourself, kid. It's like you're a magnet with this stuff."

"Hm…indeed," Lloyd jerked his hand back with a hiss when the man touched it.

"Ow…woah! What's wrong with my hand?! He cried in terror. "My veins are…are thumping!" Lloyd watched in morbid fascination as the red stone glowed a bright and fiery garnet color. "What…what's happening to me?!"

"Lloyd, you are perfectly fine. It will stop in a moment," _Hopefully_. "Now, let's eat breakfast." The two males stared at Kratos incredulously.

"Do not dawdle now, or you will starve." He said nonchalantly, strolling out of the room.

Lloyd and Yuan shared one last glance before Lloyd pushed the blue haired seraph over and jumped over him.

"Gah! You stupid brat! Why is everyone pushing me?!"

"Dad! don't leave me alone with him! He tried to kidnap me!" Yuan quickly got up, face flushed.

"On more than one occasion, I might add."

"…"

"I mean…I did not! I was trying to save you! I still am!" He shouted at the retreating form of the smaller boy.

"Wha?" Lloyd sent him a dubious look. "I'm safe with my dad," He responded simply, almost innocently. Kratos' head snapped up, eyes widening slightly. Too trusting in his opinion.

"Tch, whatever." The renegade leader snapped, sitting down at the table and crossing his arms while pouting.

"Haha! How old are you? Five?" Lloyd asked cheerily before sitting down beside Yuan.

"I'll murder you," The half elf replied darkly.

"Uh…a-anyways! Hey, dad, what are we having for breakfast?" The boy laughed, playing with his fork.

"…eggs and bacon. Is that alright?" Kratos asked, feeling that rush of happiness at that special name. His son nodded enthusiastically, looking like he had just won a million gald.

"Cool!" The dual swordsman cried, looking at the delicious food that was placed in front of him.

"Wait, Yuan is getting food, too?" He squawked, pointing at the green eyed man.

"Lloyd, don't point, it is very rude. And of course he is."

"Ha! Suck on that, kiddo!

"Suck on what?! What the hell does that even _mean_?!" Lloyd exploded, pounding on the table with his fists.

"Yuan! Stop being a bad influence on Lloyd or I shall take your food-"

"Ha!"

"He started it!"

"And Lloyd, watch your mouth! Damn…it's like I'm dealing with toddlers." The seraph sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"But-"

"He-"

"Enough! Eat!" He roared.

"…Yes sir." Thy replied meekly, beginning to eat quietly.

The breakfast, in Lloyds' opinion, was plain awkward. "Okay," He cracked after ten minutes of the same thing. "Why are you two staring at me?!"

"…Forgive me," Kratos apologized. "You just look so much like your mother." The boy froze, instantly feeling bad at the look on his mentors face.

"O-oh. A-and you?!" He quickly looked to Yuan.

"..Why are you so short? It cannot be healthy for your age."

"W-what?!" Out of all the possible reasons… "How old am I?" He hastily asked, ready to prove him wrong. Kratos, already bemused at the conversation, leaned back in his chair, folding his arms and waited to see how this would play out.

"You're seventeen, small fry." The half elf commented lightly, sipping his glass of water.

"Then I'm the perfect height!" The teen cried, balling his fists.

"Have you even been around any other kids your age?" Lloyd thought for a second before answering.

"Well, no-."

"There you go. Sheesh, grow some, kiddo." Yuan laughed at the sour look on his godsons face.

"Wha-Dad! I'm not short, right?" The boy asked, eyes wide.

"…I'm sorry, son. It appears you acquired your mothers' stature. Forgive me," Kratos sighed for dramatic affect, bowing his head.

"Oh, whatever! I bet I'm taller than you!" Lloyd scowled at Yuan.

"Okay. Stand up." The four thousand year old man ordered, getting up himself.

"Fine!" Pushing himself up as well, Lloyd felt he had lost all confidence as a man.

Kratos, not being able to hold back the laugh threatening to come out, turned his head. Yuan looked down, smirking at the boy who barely even reach his shoulders. Throwing his hands in the air, Lloyd spun around and crossed his arms.

"You're wearing shoes! Doesn't count! …at least I'm taller than Genis!"

"…" Kratos felt a wave of disgust well up in his chest at the clueless look on his face, smile forgotten. _I did this to him… He cannot even remember his best friend. What kind of father am I?_

Yuan looked away, finding the picture of a smiling Anna and Lloyd more interesting than the conversation at hand.

"Um…okay. I don't even know why I said that or who he is but…hey, why do you guys look so down? I'm not that upset so smile!"

Yuan forced a smile, still staring at the portrait, not satisfying Lloyd who then turned to his father. Frowning, he asked, "Dad, are you upset with me? Is it 'cause I'm shorter?" Ever oblivious, Lloyd nervously shifted from one foot to the other.

"No, son, I do not care how tall you are," The man sighed getting up and ruffling his hair. This did nothing to soothe his child's concerned as his frown deepened.

"Yuan, you needed to articulate with Lord Yggdrasill about something, did you not?"

"Oh, shit, you're right! I'll check on you two later. See you, shorty!" In a blur of blue, the half elf was out the door with Kratos beginning to do the dishes.

Lloyd stood there, watching his father clean up the mess. "Dad…" He started, eyes narrowed.

"Yes, Lloyd?" The seraph questioned, picking up the last plate, beginning to wash it with a rag.

"Seriously, what's wrong?" The brown haired boy badgered to the mans back.

"Nothing, why do you ask?"

"Dad! Answer me!" He snapped, the stone on his hand unknowingly glowing a fierce red orange.

"Watch your tone, young man!" Kratos barked, throwing the cloth into the sink and turning around, his face betraying his emotions for once.

Eyes widening, Lloyd took a step back upon seeing the absolute anger on his face.

Kratos inwardly cursed himself out as he saw the flash of fear course through the boys bright brown orbs.

"N-not until you tell me what's wrong!" Lloyd persisted, jaw set in determination. Sighing, the auburn haired seraph closed his eyes, leaning back on the counter.

"Heh, stubborn child. It's nothing, Lloyd, really, I…was just upset with how fast you're growing. I'm losing my little boy." He half lied, guilt wracking his conscious as he saw the teen relax considerably, believing him.

Coughing lightly, he decided to change the subject. "Lloyd, would you like to train?" Hopefully that dreaded stone didn't affect his swordsmanship.

"Yeah, that would be so cool! Can we? Can we?" The younger male questioned rapidly, a smile the size of Kratos' wings perched on his face.

"I would not have asked if we weren't going to." He pointed out lightly, unconsciously grabbing his sword on the counter and putting it in place. "Your swords are in the guest-…room." Kratos watched as his son disappeared before reappearing seconds later, swords rightfully on his hips. "I see you found them with no problem."

"Wooo! Let's go!" The brunette laughed, pumping his fist into the air and racing out the door with his dad slowly but surely following,

Getting out the door, he noticed the teen paled and was looking at the ground. "Are you quite alright?" Lloyd looked up warily.

"Y-yeah. I just…I know you told me a little about the angels and stuff but…" Kratos gently placed a comforting hand on his sons bony shoulder.

"Let's not dawdle." _De ja vu_…Lloyd quickly nodded before speaking again. "Um…d-does it get easier?"

"I'm assuming you mean looking at them?"

"Uh, yeah…"

_No_. "…yes. If you are that perturbed, we could take the short cut to the training grounds. Would you like that?" Kratos asked, removing his hand from Lloyds' shoulders.

"Y-yeah. If it's not too much trouble…" The red clothed teen sighed, scratching the back of his head.

"Alright," Without warning, Kratos' arm grabbed Lloyd close by his small waist, his wings erupting from his back, and taking off to their destination.

"Woah!" Lloyd cried, clutching his father in a death grip, eyes clenched shut. "We're gonna die, we're gonna die, we're gonna-"

"Lloyd, you can let go of me now. We're here."

"Wha?" Not believing him, Lloyd slowly opened his eyes and looked around, realizing they were there. Jumping off of his idol, the brown eyed male hid his humiliation by turning around.

"T-that wasn't to bad! Alright! Let's train!" He cheered, pulling out his swords with boldness. "I'll pummel you into the ground!"

"Hm…don't get too comfortable." Kratos replied, getting into a fighting stance.

"Hiyyyya!" Running forward, Lloyd jumped behind his teacher, preparing for the first strike.

"Too slow." Raising his sword, he quickly blocked the shorter male, successfully knocking him back several feet.

It was official. The fight had begun.

* * *

Lloyd lay on the dirt ground, sweating and utterly exhausted. The session had lasted for two hours without a break and he couldn't even catch his breath- whereas the "mercenary" wasn't even winded.

"Haah, haah. Damn it! I-I still didn't beat you," he panted, glaring at the stoic man.

"Language, Lloyd," Kratos scolded lightly, helping his son up. "You have improved greatly but being as cocky as you were, that was your weakness. Not to mention your stance was all wrong. You'll surely die in battle doing what you were."

The twin swordsman glanced away, hurt etched into his features,

"But," the angel started, "I have never been so happy with you. You held your own against a four thousand year old _angel_. I'm proud to call you my son, Lloyden."

"Really?" He asked, happiness dancing in his eyes. "Do you mean it?"

"Of course," Kratos said, a small smile on his face.

"Heh…well, I'm beat! Let's blow this popsicle stand, dad!"

"Alright-" He was cut off as a surge of mana began materializing next to Lloyd.

"Lloyd, get over here!" Kratos demanded, paranoia overtaking him.

"Wha?" The man grabbed Lloyds arm roughly, pulling him to his chest. "Ouch!" Was it one of the remaining cardinals here to hurt Lloyd?!

The seraph let out the breath he didn't know he was holding as blue hair first filled his vision. "Martel…don't do that, Yuan. And you," He looked down at his son, shaking him. "You listen to me, understand? The worried father demanded, parental instincts kicking in.

"But-"

"Do you understand?!"

"Ow! Okay, dad! I'm sorry! Letting go of him, Kratos turned to his friend with Lloyd rubbing his bruising arm, freezing when he saw the half elf's face.

"Yuan…" He started before being cut off.

"Lord Yggdrasill has requested an audience with Lloyd Aurion."

* * *

**A/N: Aaaaaaand DONE! That took way too long and it's almost three here in 'Murica. So tired…zzzzzz.**

**Zelos: Yeah, she's out. Review, please, my beautiful ladies.**

**Me: WAIT! I have a request!**

**Zelos: SHE LIVES!**

**Me: Do you think we could make it to twenty reviews? It would make my life! Doooo ittttt. ….n.n zzzzzz**

**Zelos: Okaay. She's dead now. Make her wish come true!**


	4. Lifeless

**A/n: Oh my god this was freaking hard to write. GEEZUZ. But I made a promise to upload it by the end of the week(which I failed to notice it was FRIDAY when I made it) so here it is! Now, I'm gonna start the next chapter like right after this one because me and my Cosplay team are needed to make costumes and stuff. So hopefully it's updated faster! J**

**Zelos: Thank Martel they're not going as people from ToS.**

**Me: Vee~ We're going as Hetalia characters! I'm Italy! :D**

**Zelos: Anyways, she doesn't own squat! I like rubbing it in her face.**

**Me: Makes you feel like a big shot, huh? Makes up for something way smaller you have.**

**Zelos: Oh, you're cool.**

**Me: Thanks! :D**

* * *

~Chapter 4~

* * *

"You are not going." Lloyd looked at his dad, who was glaring at his uncle.

"Kratos," Yuan sighed. "You and I both know he needs to go. He _needs _to. We'll be right behind you, kiddo." He said, reassuring the worried boy.

"Yuan, it is not wise. I forbid it." Kratos forced out through gritted teeth. "I am his fa-"

"Do you want him to die?! Well? Do you?!" The half elf hissed, "because that is a given if you force him to stay. You'll end his life at the drop of a dime doing that."

"Hey…you guys are kind of freaking me out here…who's Lord Yggdrasill? He sounds like bad news."

Kratos stole a glance to Yuan, a displeased frown atop his face. "Yuan…"

The half elf closed his eyes, breathing heavily. "We don't have a choice. He's to be expected as soon as possible."

Resigned to his fate, or rather his sons fate, the ex mercenary exhaled deeply before turning to Lloyd.

"Rule one; don't speak unless spoken directly to."

"W-wait! There's rules?!"

"Rule two; address Lord Yggdrasill as that. Lord Yggdrasill."

"Wh- I don't-"

"And Lloyd, for Martel's sake, please no smart comments."

"Dad-"

"Please," Kratos repeated, eyes softening," I will be right beside you, as will Yuan." Lloyd turned to the other angel, receiving a nod in response.

"I'm seriously getting worried, but I doubt that'll make a difference, huh?"

"…" Kratos turned away.

"Well, let's get this over with, shall we?" Yuan asked cheerfully, trying to ignore the death sentence looming in the air.

The walk to their destination was completely silent. Each step closer seemed to give them even more lifeless drones.

As they neared the giant, intimidating doors, Kratos halted to a stop, successfully ceasing the other two's movements.

"Lloyd, rules. Repeat them."

"Wha-um…call him Lord Yggdrasill and don't speak unless spoken to!" He stated, proud to remember them. "Professor would die if she knew I remembered those!"

"Second," The auburn haired man barked quickly, not giving Lloyd a chance to process what he just said, also blocking Yuan's anger filled glare.

"Uhh…pass?" The boy laughed sheepishly.

"Honestly…don't say anything we'll both regret, alright?"

"Got it."

"Yuan, go on ahead, we'll be right there." Waiting until he left, Kratos took a good look at the obviously nervous boy.

"You are scared, I take it?"

"N-no sir! Why, are you?" Lloyd asked hopefully. Getting a slight shake of his head, the teen glanced down and sighed.

"Let us go on, then." Kratos was cut off by a rough tug to his cape. Looking down at his son in shock, Kratos let go of the door handle he had previously gripped.

"Alright! Alright, I'm a little scared! I admitted it, so we can leave now, right?" Lloyd eyes held doubt even after his statement was said.

Getting no response, he sighed again. "I guess not. You-you'll make sure nothing bad happens, right?"

"I'll…" _What? Try his hardest? How could he say that to those trusting eyes? _"I promise nothing bad will happen to you." _Stop looking at me like that. Stop believing me. I'm nothing but a coward._

"Lloyden Aurion!" The voice boomed through the huge, silent room. "I was beginning to think you were a no show!" Turning around to face the newcomers, Mithos Yggdrasill grinned.

'_I guess not even you could bring yourself against such an opponent, Kratos! Lloyd, I presume?'_

'_Give me your name and I'll give you mine!'_

'_Hahahaha! People need not introduce themselves to a dog! Kratos, I trust you have no objections?'_

'…'

'_Farewell.'_

Lloyd gasped, taking a step back. "What's going on?!" He whispered fiercely, head pounding. Noticing his son's distress, Kratos placed a hand on the teens shaking shoulder. "I do _not _like this man."

"Your father told me about your fall, are you alright?"

"Yes…sir." He spat, glaring heatedly at the blonde.

"You're fascinated by wings, correct?"

"That's right. But how do _you _know that?"

"Oh, I know a lot of things!" He stated, waving a hand in the air as if to dismiss the thought.

"Lord Yggdrasill, surely you're not-" Yuan began, only to be cut off.

"And you love your dad."

"Uh, yeah…where is this going…_sir_?" _No…_Kratos felt dread wash over him. _Nononono._

"You want to be just like him, 'cause he's your daddy, as any good son would?"

"Uh-I,"

"Answer me, boy!" The half elf roared, startling Lloyd and causing him to bump into his fathers chest.

"Uh, yeah, sure." He responded, narrowing his eyes ever so slightly. What was he trying to pull?

"Then you are to become an angel like daddy dearest! Doesn't that sound divine?" He cooed.

"No. " A stunned silence swept over the room.

"No? Boy, I don't think you know who I am. Kratos turn him into an angel."

"I…I cannot. It goes against my sons wishes. Forgive me, my lord." The Cruxis leader stomped his foot in anger before standing up.

"So _now _you care? Don't make me laugh!" He snorted, stalking toward the trio.

"Lord Yggdrasill, he doesn't-."

"Quiet, Yuan! Hold our tongue before I rip it out." He glared, none to amused at the continuous ranting despite the threat.

Kratos quickly pushed Lloyd behind him with one arm, the other itching to grab his sword as his ex student got in his face.

"Either you turn him," He hissed, searching the older man's face, "Or _I will_."

"He'll remain human, Mithos!" Yuan shouted, his sword beginning to materialize out of thin air.

"I'll kill him. Right where he stands, Kratos. I'll slaughter him like the filth he is. Mark my words. Now move. You've lost your chance." Pushing Kratos, who gave little resistance, out of the way he latched onto the boys injured wrist, pulling him closer.

"Ow! Who're you calling filth?! Let go of me! You can't decide my future!"

"Watch me, Lloydie. Say goodbye to your boys humanity, Kratos."

"…" Lloyd watched as his father glanced away, shame stricken.

"Dad? Dad!" He cried, trying to pull away from the iron like grip on his wrist.

"Get away from him, Mithos!" Yuan yelled, running toward the two.

"Tch, don't interfere!" He sneered, shooting a ball of energy into the half elf, successfully knocking him through the wall.

Turning back to Lloyd, he grinned maliciously.

"This will only hurt a lot, boy." Lloyd shook his head, eyes wide.

"No! Dad…he promised! You-he won't let you hurt me!"

"Me hurt you? Ha! That father of yours has hurt you more than I ever can."

"No!" The boy tried getting his dads attention, "Dad-dad loves me! And I love him!" His eyes shone with confidence.

Kratos gripped the hilt of his sword tightly. "Oh, Lloyd…" He stated quietly, eyes misted.

"Well! Hate to burst your bubble!" He laughed sweetly before pulling a crystal key crest out of his pocket and forcing it over a bright, fiery, red stone, gasping in delight at the widening of Lloyds eyes before stepping back to observe.

"Wh…" Lloyd made eye contact with his father, eyes huge and filled with pain before falling to his knees. "AAARGH!" He screamed, hot tears streaming down his face. "A-ah! My back-!"He cried, reaching up to claw at the agony scorching through his whole body. Kratos ran to his son, sliding on his knees to hold him, to try to soothe the pain-all the while devastation wracked his entire being.

"I-I'm so sorry, Lloyd! I'm so, so sorry..."

"Make it stop! Please, dad! It hurts!"

"Shh, the pain will pass," Even as he said that, a jolt of excruciating pain sent shivers down his spine, leaving him on the edge of consciousness. He felt something tear out of his back, ripping it to shreds, giving him nothing but a dull throb.

"You promised…you promised," He repeated until he finally succumbed to darkness.

Kratos looked forlornly at the bloody body of his son.

"Ha…hahaha! Look at those wings! They're magnificent!" Cried a shrill fourteen year old voice. "My plan has succeeded! I must tell Martel!"

The seraph waited until Mithos was gone before mumbling, "First aide."

"This is all your fault, you know." The distraught father looked up to find his best friend struggling to stand, holding his injured arm. "You're weak. You've ruined your sons life. Congrats."

"Tell me something I don't already know, Yuan." Muttering another healing spell to help his friend, Kratos carefully scooped up the unconscious boy into his arms, holding him tightly.

* * *

The next thing Lloyd knew he was in his bed, and in his room.

"Oh, it was just a horrible dream." He sighed in relief, sitting up, he couldn't help but wince at the dull throb of pain spreading through his back. "Ouch! What the-?!"

Kratos walked in in that moment, seeing Lloyd freeze up. "Lloyd…"

"Oh, my god it-it wasn't a dream was it?! You-" His eyes narrowed in hurt and betrayal. "You promised you'd protect me! You promised!"

"Son…" Kratos leaned toward Lloyd to check on the boys on and off fever.

"You bastard!" He screamed, punching his father in the face.

"I trusted you! This-this isn't the first time you've done this! At the tower! You betrayed me then, too!" The swordsman grabbed his pounding head with both hands.

"Ah…this is all your fault! Something-something's happening to me and it's all your fault! Dammit-what did you do to me?! Who are you?!" Stopping his rant to breathe, Lloyd saw the barely suppressed hurt in his dads eyes. Realizing what he said, Lloyd's brown orbs widened.

"I-I'm so sorry! I don't-I don't know why I said that. I was just-you, you didn't help me…why? Dad's, they're supposed to protect their kids but you just-just watched! I thought you loved me…"

Rubbing his cheek, Kratos bowed his head. "I'll get you out of here, I swear to it. I cannot get your humanity back…but I shall do whatever I can to ensure your safety, Lloyden. This is a promise I will not destroy-for I will die trying if I have to. I never wanted you in this mess…I told you this wasn't for children right from the beginning. I didn't want to endanger you, son. Please forgive me."

"Dad…"

"Knock, knock. I hate to ruin this moment but I come bearing ill news."

"Uncle Yuan!"

"What?" Kratos growled, irritation obvious.

"Yggdrasill wants the two of you on a mission…"

"You're kidding me." The father sighed wearily, rubbing his cheek again.

"Woah! Look at that shiner! Stick it to the man, Lloyd! Hey, kiddo, how you feeling?"

"Like crap. Thanks for asking."

"Sorry to hear that. Kratos? Be careful."

* * *

"_You are to keep tabs on the chosen's group. Try not to be seen."_

Kratos sighed tiredly, watching Lloyd run from one side of the path to the other. "It's so nice seeing the sun again, right, dad? Hey, where are we going? How long till we get there?"

"So you will stop asking every two minutes, we are going to the outskirts of the Temple of Darkness. It appears they are rather slow without a leader," He answered, scrutinizing the area.

Noticing the look he was receiving from Lloyd, Kratos sighed yet again. "What now?"

"You say weird things. Hey, wanna play truth or dare?"

Kratos' ears perked up, hearing noises coming their way. "Lloyd," He hissed, "Be quiet. Just for a minute."

"Well, I guess it wouldn't work with just two people…but-"

"Lloyd, shut up! Get in the bushes," The seraph pointed to the area before pushing the boy in, quickly following suit.

"Ouch! What's the big idea?!"

"Can you stop talking for five minutes?!"

"Oh. Sorry, next time just tell me that!"

"For Martel's sake…"

"-job, Sheena! We knew you could do it!" A pretty blonde girl chirped, clapping her hands.

"Ah, come on, guys, it was nothing."

"It would have gone better if Lloyd was here."

"Genis…"

"Woah! That's my name! Are they onto us already?"

"Shh," Lloyd blinked before going back to the scene. That is, until he saw a huge white and green beast with massive ears.

"Noishe!" He exclaimed, jumping out of the bushes and running toward the shocked group.

"Dammit." Kratos sighed, slapping his forehead in frustration. "It was only a matter of time, I guess." He decided to stay hidden, seeing how this would play out.

"Lloyd!" The small half elf cried, causing the group to come to a halt.

"You-you're okay! How?!" The angel looked around the group to see happy but skeptical faces.

"Aw, man…they saw me! Now what?" He mumbled to himself. "Where did dad go?"

"Genis! Get away from him. Look at his clothes, he's part of Cruxis." The lady wearing orange demanded, pulling her brother back.

"But it's Lloyd! Why aren't you guys happy? You are Lloyd right?"

"I'm not from Cuxis!" Lloyd said, insulted. "But, yeah. That's my name. And you're Genis?

"See? It's Lloyd," He laughed, getting Colette to join in.

"Oh, we missed you! What happened?"

"Wait,…you all seem really familiar…do I know you?" Lloyd couldn't help but feel bad at the horror stricken faces.

"Bud, you don't remember us?"

"What do you mean?! You just forgot about us?!"

"Shows what kind of friend you are!"

"Wha-I don't…wait-Zelos? Is that you?"

"See? I knew you couldn't have forgotten this beautiful face!" The chosen stated proudly.

"Ah, my-my head! P-professor? What's going on?" He gripped his right hand tightly.

"Ouch! What the hell-?" A powerful light seeped through his glove, a dark and angry red.

"Holy-"

"Forgive me, but I need to cut this visit short," A certain seraph broke in, leaving an absolutely stunned group behind in his absence.

* * *

"What do you mean they saw you, you little brat?!" Yggdrasill roared, punching the nearest wall and smashing it like glass.

"If you keep breaking the walls this won't be a room anymore," Lloyd remarked sarcastically.

"I should punish your father for this, scum!"

"It was my fault, not dads! That's why I didn't tell him I was coming here!" Lloyd glared, gripping the hilt of his sword tightly.

"Get over here!" Cruxis' leader hissed.

"This is your punishment for directly disobeying me!" He latched onto the boys wrist harshly, fingers brushing his exsphere.

"Wait-what are you doing?!"

"Learn from your mistake." And with those words, he ripped off the key crest.

Lloyd felt his eyes widen, his body going rigid, before relaxing.

Taking one look into the boys empty gaze had Mithos laughing.

"You are dismissed. Go and find your father."

"Yes, Lord Yggdrasill."

* * *

**A/N: It's a wrap! So sorry this took so long…you would have gotten this hours ago but my friend decided to throw a party at her house since her parents weren't there so I decided to have some fun cause there's no school tomorrow!**

**Zelos: Damn, what a party!**

**Me: Well, time to go back! I had just enough time to finish this and give it to you guys before partying some more! :D woot, woot! Have an awesome week, guys!**


End file.
